paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Hello to the Barkbusters; part II
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Previously on Say Hello to the Barkbusters: Marshall: I think we should break up." Skye:" WHAT?!" ..... Lynda:" Parents do this sort of thing all time." Jerome:" Yeah, you're right." ..... Chase:" Me and your mom are breaking up." ..... Zen:" Who would you choose? Coldcuts:" I would choose whoever matters most to you." ..... Ace:" I think you were the perfect choice for our little daughter Zen." ..... Herobrine:" Now I can summon the undead, not only that, but I can also control all of you!" Zen, Chase, Roselyn, and Creeper:" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Herobrine:" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Next episode: New Mom, New Beggining (Being continued) Everyones eyes were white, and they were all being mind controlled. But the little puppies realised it wasn't working on them. Zen:" Hey, how come it didn't affect us?" Herobrine:" Hmm?" Lynda:" Mabye the hypnosis doesn't work on kiddies." Herobrine:" Impossible!" Zen:" That means we're in pretty big trouble." Herobrine:" Grrr... minions, attack!" The parents and Creeper started walking towards the puppies. Jerome:" Uh oh... I knew this would happen one day." Zen:" Being attacked by our parents?" Jerome:" No, Herobrine with a command block!" Sleet:" What do we do Zen?" Zen:" There is only one thing to do! Over here guys!" Zen went over to the emergency Creeper computer, and quickly made everyone redstone mechanised proton packs. Lynda:" Whoa Zen, how'd you do that?" Zen:" Meh... I watch Creeper on his Creeper computer a lot. Wearing these suits, we'll be called the Barkbusters!" They all quickly put on a pack, and blasted Herobrine. Herobrine:" Aaaaaagh!" He flew away. But Creeper took out his sword and jumped. He almost hit Zen until he moved out of the way. Everyone went out to find Herobrine. They saw him taking flight, and they blasted him, but he used the spectre command block to summon ghosts. The puppies struggled with the ghosts, until a little ghostly friend came a long. Winterfall:" Alright, watch out everyone! These set out some traps, and I'll just push 'em into the traps." The Barkbusters laid down a few traps, and opened them. Winterfall punched a ghost into a trap, and another, and the rest. And then they moved on. They saw Herobrine, and they blasted him. Herobrine:" STOOOOP!!! YOU WILL REGRET THIS DECISIOOOOOOOOON!!! 'BZZZT!'" He was in the trap. They used the command block to put their parents, and Creeper, back to their normal state. After everything was put back together, Lynda asked Zen about the decision. She had the saddest little face on her. Lynda:" You're gonna pick mom, right? I mean who else?" Zen:" I'm not going to say yet. I want to let mom and dad hear what I have to say." Lynda:" Just promise you'll pick mom. I need you Zen. You're my brother, you're supposed to come with me." Zen:" I can't promise anything Lynda. Whomever I pick, I'm telling you I have a good reason." Lynda started crying, and hugging Zen. Lynda:" But I love you Zen! You can't leave me you're my big brother, and I'm your desperate little sister!" Zen:" It's not like I'm completely leaving if I pick dad. And if I do pick him, I promise I'll always think of you as my sister." Lynda:" You're gonna pick dad aren't you?" Zen:" I didn't say that exactly... but yes. But you and I will always be family." Lynda:" But why dad?" Zen:" Because... Sleets mom told me to go with who ever I feel closer to. I'm closer to dad. So promise you won't get upset once I tell." Lynda's lips quivered, but she gave him a hug and began to cry on his stomach. Lynda:" Ok, I promise!" Zen:" It's ok, I'll awlays be there for you when you need me. I love you." Lynda:" I love you too!" No matter what, Lynda wouldn't stop crying, until Zen brought her to Rocky, who did the same thing to Lynda as he did with Miya to calm Miya down. Lynda began to become somewhat satisfied, and she fell asleep in his arms. Zen felt sorry for his baby sister, letting her know he wasn't going to pick Roselyn. But he went anyway to tell. Zen:" I'm glad you both came for this. Now it was a hard decision to make and I gave it a lot of thought. And hope by the end of today, no matter who I choose you both still love me the same." Roselyn:" Of course Zenny." Chase:" It'll be ok. No matter what... you'll always be a good pup to me. And I know we pushed you too hard on this decision. But the end, what really matters is that you are happy." Roselyn:" Ok Chase, thank you for your abnoctious speech." Chase didn't say anything more, he just stared at her with a mean look. Zen:" Mom..." Rosie smiled, and got ready for him to come over to her. While Chase, feeling a little down, but still being the supportive father he always was. Zen:" I love you a lot as a mother... but I can't pick you..." Rosie's smiled dissapeared, and her ears dropped, but she also tried to be supportive. Zen:" I didn't want to bring it up, but you have been acting a little selfish, and I don't think I can live with that. So I'm picking dad." Chase was suprised. Zen:" Dad has always been more supportive, and he always told me how to make the right decisions. And he never quit on me. And I just wanted to tell you dad... thanks, you're the best dad ever." Chase smiled. Chase:" You know, you're the best son ever." Zen smiled, and he left. Chase looked at Roselyn and frowned as he saw her face. She looked like she wanted to stary crying. But Chase held held her paw for the last time. Chase:" Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry he didn't pick you." Roselyn:" No... I'm sorry I was being such a jerk. I never it would be us making them cry like that." Chase:" I think this was the right move to make. And that's ok, there are plenty other pups who might love us." Meanwhile, with Marshall, Skye, and Jerome... Marshall:" Now Jerome, I want you to take care of your mother, ok?" Jerome:" Ok. But, I liked it better when parents didn't fight all the time." Skye:" Well, it always happened hon. And it won't ever stop. But, I think you and I will have to take care of eachother." Later, it was midnight of New Years, and Zen took Sleet outside blindfolded to see a surprise. Sleet:" Zeeeen! I can't see!" Zen:" Almost there. Now take it off." Sleet took it off, and Zen flipped a lever, and snow went into her face. Sleet:" SNOOOOW!!! Hehehehe!" Zen put together a redstone snow dispenser earlier for Sleet. Zen:" Like it?" Sleet:" I LOVE IT!!! I... LOVE... YOU!!!" She hugged Zen so tightly, his eyes felt like they were going to fall out. After they had their fun, Zen went to see Lynda, who was still a bit upset. Zen:" Hey Lynda." Lynda:" Hey Zen." Zen:" Lynda I know how much it would have meant to you if I picked mom, but understand that dad and I are always comfortable with eachother, and if you aren't there, and mom's not there, and I'm not there, who's gonna be with dad. Dad needs some company too." Lynda:" It's ok Zen, I forgive you." Zen:" You sure?" Lynda nodded, and she leaned on Zen, and tears began to slide down her cheek, but no sound. Zen knew Lynda was still sad. But he knew that she would learn to overcome it. To Be Continued... Category:Minecraftia Category:Holiday Specials